wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Geopolitics (1983: Doomsday)
An overview of the international politics of the post-Doomsday world. Unions The general trend for successful nations since Doomsday has been amalgamation. Those nations and powers that have thrived, have done so because they successfully came together to combine resources, manpower, ideas, and goals. In general (though not universally), states that did not enter into combinations in the post-Doomsday years were less able to grow and prosper and were more liable to fragmentation and disorder. These multi-national unions vary in form from economic alliances to fully integrated states. In 1984, the first major post-DD national merger occurred as Argentina annexed Uruguay (and the ) to form the United American Republic. That same year, the ANZUS nations (Australia, New Zealand, and the remnants of the USA) concluded a new treaty strengthening their relationship and laying the foundation for the future Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand. South America took a similar, though slower, course, also building up from existing alliances. The Andean Nations Pact became the Andean Union in 1990, which would form the core of the South American Confederation fourteen years later. In the same way, the Nordic Council was reworked and strengthened into the closer in 1990. Other early unions were formed out of convenience or necessity, not based on earlier blocs or treaties. The Governing Committee for Samoa, established by the Samoa Island's two nations just months after Doomsday, was one of the first. Other early examples include the Celtic Alliance, preliminary agreements for which were made in 1984, to be made into a formal union in 1986; and the Guyana Cooperative, formed in response to threats from Venezuela. The is the successful revival of an idea that had failed before Doomsday, but tried once again in 1987. Multi-national unions, in order of foundation: *Samoa (1983) *United American Republic (1984) *Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics (1984) *Celtic Alliance (1986) *East Caribbean Federation (1987) *Guyana Cooperative (1987) *Andean Union (1990) *Nordic Union (1990) *Confederation of Greece (1994) *Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand (1995) *Alpine Confederation (1997) *North American Union (1997) * (1999) * (2003) *South American Confederation (2004) *Kinshassa-Brazzaville (2007) Major blocs and alliances The world in 2010 can be divided into competing and often overlapping power blocs. The main ones are generally recognized as: *'Australia-New Zealand Bloc', consisting of the Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand with its dependencies and allies. The ANZC appropriated much of the surviving overseas war machine of the former global power USA, and its network of associated states encompasses most of the Pacific islands. Tonga and to a lesser degree, the French Pacific, though neutral, depend on the ANZC economically. Generally considered the number one world power of the first decades after Doomsday, the ANZC was instrumental in the creation of several of the new global institutions, such as the WCRB and the League of Nations. **ANZC **ANZ-associated states ***East Timor ***Hawaii ***Kiribati ***Papua ***Tuvalu ***Vanuatu ***Alaska **Fiji ** ** ** *'South America', through the union of the South American Confederation, has a population of around 350,000,000. The SAC was formed largely to be a counterweight to the ANZ power. Though the two blocs are natural rivals, they have cooperated in a number of joint missions, such as the military expedition to Cape Town and the establishment of the Municipal States of the Pacific in California/Oregon. Singapore, though not in South America, is included in this bloc due to strong economic ties, while the Guyana Cooperative and French Guyane are not included due to their affiliation with other blocs and generally neutral foreign politics. **Republica Unida de America del Sur **Bolivia **Brazil **Chile **Colombia **Ecuador **Paraguay ** **Venezuela **Puerto Rico ** ** **Ambô *The Socialist Bloc, today include the Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics (also known as "Socialist Siberia") and its allies around the world. Siberia has been historically isolationist in its foreign approach, though its control of parts of western Alaska has led to a tense diplomatic relationship with the ANZC. The states of this bloc are formally united in the CSTO, a political-military alliance. **Union of Sovereign Socialist Republics **Aralia (USSR protectorate) ** ** **Eritrea **Ethiopia ** ** ** **People’s Republic of Angola **South Sudan ** **Kokand ** (not a CSTO member, and has sought greater neutrality since 2008) * The Euro-Atlantic Fringe, represented mostly through the Atlantic Defense Community, the successor to the NATO alliance. The countries in this region are the remnants of European countries, plus Canada, Tunisia, and the Rif-Republic, surviving on offshore Atlantic and Mediterranean islands. Though lacking in population and resources, the Euro-Atlantic nations have still a good supply of old military hardware and a great deal of diplomatic prestige. They have positioned themselves as the neutral balance between Australasia and South America. This was evident, for example, in the negotiations surrounding the establishment of the LoN. Though not a member of the ADC and well known for its neutral foreign policy, the Alpine Confederation may be considered part of this bloc. The RTA and Tonga, though based in the Pacific, have played a similar role in the past as neutral mediators. However, recently they have come into conflict with other nations such as and Sicily. **Canada **Nordic Union **Portugal **Celtic Alliance ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *The West African Union, a close Nigeria-led West African alliance based on the so-called Adeyemist principles. It's the most influential bloc in Africa, and despite lacking the capacity of power projection they are respected by the other blocs due to the rapid development of its member states and the expansion of the union in recent years. **Ghana **Ivory Coast **Nigeria **Senegal **Togo **Gambia **Guinea **Guinea-Bissau **Ambazonia ** (occupied by WAU) Other blocs More informal groupings of nations on the basis of culture, language, etc. *The Anglosphere: The surviving English-speaking nations have naturally gravitated toward one another. By 2011, most of the nations formed from the old United States have been acknowledged, if not recognized, to be in this sphere of nations as well. That relationship may be strained at times, as with disagreements over events in Africa, but there remains the sense, both to English speakers and non-English speakers, that the Anglosphere comprises a family of nations, for better or for worse. **ANZC **New Britain **Celtic Alliance **Canada (also home to a Francophone population) **East Caribbean Federation **Municipal States of the Pacific **North American Union **Guyana Cooperative **OBN nations **Victoria **The Nations of North America *The Lusosphere: The Portuguese-speaking nations, headed by Brazil, have supplied aid to one another for many years. **Brazil **Portugal **Guinea-Bissau **Angola **East Timor **Mozambique **Ambô *The Francophone Community: The French-speaking states, with the Sixth Republic of France as the unofficial leader, have forged increasingly close ties following restored contact in March 2009. These form a potential power bloc that may one day reunite altogether. **France/R.T.A. **Republique Francaise Guyane **La République Poitevine **Pays-Libres des Basques (Euskadi nation with Francophone minority) **Grand-Andorre **Auvergne **Bourgogne-et-Franche-Comté **Duché of Orléans **Lille-et-Terres-Flamande **Luxembourg **Le Royaume de Monaco *The Hispanosphere: The Spanish-speaking nations have become a tightly knit community, especially in the Southern Hemisphere. ** (one of two official working languages, and the one most often used) **Puerto Rico **Republic of Spain **Costa Rica ** **Mexico ** *The Non-aligned: Reminiscent to the old "Third World" idiom, these nations do not belong (so far) into any existing bloc. On a practical level, these states do not comprise an actual alliance or bloc. The formal Non-Aligned Movement has not been revived. ** ** ** ** **Sicilian Republic ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *The Hellenesphere: Since the Federation of Greece colonized Libya and North Egypt, they have made contact with many states in North Africa which thanks to the Second Sicily War they have allied and transform to de facto Greek puppet states. **Federation of Greece **Algeria **Kabylie **Egypt **Algerian nation state *The : As its title would suggest this is a group of nations that are situated in the territory of the former United Kingdom. It was originally created as a purely trading bloc but it now also serves as a way for the member states to gain a louder voice on the world stage and to show that the Celtic Alliance is not the only power in the British Isles. ** ** **Newolland ** **Cleveland **Northumbria Lawless Regions Much of the world is still in a state of anarchy. In many former nations, competing states and warlords vie for control. In some cases stable, central governments have emerged, like the Municipal States of the Pacific. Many regions, however, remain locked in brutal in-fighting. is a good example of this. Category:1983: Doomsday Category:Government (1983: Doomsday) Category:Geopolitics Category:World Country Profiles (1983: Doomsday)